His Butler, Warm
by Rue Lawliet
Summary: Lately, Ciel has noticed something different in the way Sebastian acts around him.


**Prologue**

Ciel's eyebrow twitched as his luxurious bedroom was flooded with sunlight. He let out an irritated growl as he saw Sebastian's downright cheerful expression, attempting to burrow into his bedcovers even further. He glared at nothing as he heard the gentle clinking that accompanied Sebastian's smooth voice.

"Bocchan, though your propensity for being difficult at all times is really quite adorable, you must eat something first. Once your needs this morning are satisfied, then you may sulk." Ciel grit his teeth, not needing to see his faithful butler's face to know that he had a wide smirk plastered across his face. With a sigh, he sat up and stretched, his eyes closing and nose scrunching involuntarily. Sebastian smiled, resisting the urge to poke that tiny nose, and fetched the gleaming silver tray that contained his master's breakfast when he heard the Earl's demanding tone.

* * *

Ciel, now fed and dressed, rolled his eyes as Sebastian disappeared to find the source of a particularly loud crash from the depths of the manor. Moving to look out of the window, the little earl silently contemplated the actions of his demon butler. As Sebastian was dressing him, his hands lingered for longer than entirely appropriate. Grazing his stomach, sliding up his arms and shoulders, caressing his neck, stroking his legs lightly. Each touch he noticed made Ciel quiver slightly, and by the time he was fully dressed his face felt entirely too warm. A sigh escaped him as he perched upon the window seat. He was being utterly ridiculous, of course. Such touches were simply caused by Sebastian doing his job, he certainly wasn't doing on purpose. Ciel gave a small nod to himself, before pausing with furrowed brows. Although... Sebastian may have touched him deliberately, to get some sort of reaction from the earl. Either anger, or some sort of involuntary reaction indicating that the touches pleased him.

_Enough of this nonsense. _Ciel let out a small huff, rising from the window seat and beginning the journey to his study. He had work to do, and it was unbecoming of a Phantomhive to neglect such duties in favour of daydreaming about butlers. Even devilishly handsome ones.

* * *

Sebastian sighed, absently scolding a stuttering and blushing Mey-Rin for breaking yet another tea set. His mind was elsewhere entirely, recalling the small touches his – regrettably – gloved hands bestowed upon his beloved Bocchan. He had allowed himself the pleasure, hoping that his Bocchan was too preoccupied letting out grumpy huffs to notice any change in the usual routine. He had felt the boy shivering slightly, but reasoned that the earl was merely angry. He had witnessed the prideful little earl angry many times, and was endlessly amused to notice that his Bocchan quivered with annoyance, and when his fury was particularly palpable the boy fairly seized with rage.

As Mey-Rin scuttled off to find a broom, the demon turned and made his way to the room his master had assigned him. As the door clicked shut, he leant his back against it, allowing his head to rest against the heavy wood while his eyes closed. His eyebrows lowered as he pondered his current predicament. How did he become so utterly and completely enchanted by a simple human? A boy, a mere child, prideful and sullen. As a demon, he was of course drawn to sin, and the sin surrounding the child grew by the day. However, he knew that was not the reason for his sudden interest. The earl had been displaying nearly all of the deadliest sins daily for years, and he was more than aware of how it felt to be enveloped in the delicious miasma of sin that enveloped the young Phantomhive.

Still, whatever the reason, his feelings had grown and flourished until they became something he never thought himself able to feel. It would be laughable really, if it wasn't supposed to be impossible. A demon falling in love with a human? How poetic. Sebastian's eyes opened slowly, a wickedly tempting thought dancing before him. Perhaps his Bocchan could develop a fondness for him? The earl certainly felt no love for Lady Elizabeth, or at least nothing beyond familial affection. Perhaps his Bocchan's frozen little heart could be persuaded to thaw for a demon from the depths of hell, with a little encouragement. Sebastian smirked, straightening his jacket. _Prepare to fall, Bocchan._

* * *

Ciel ran his hands through his hair, thoroughly bored and frustrated. Paperwork could go and hang for all he cared. After a few hours of the same thing rephrased in as many different ways as possible, he thought it was high bloody time for some tea. Luckily for the young Phantomhive, Sebastian promptly knocked on the study door before wheeling in a trolley with tea and a covered dish. Ciel smiled slightly. _One hell of a butler indeed._ Sebastian came to a stop next to the desk that was haphazardly covered in pieces of paper, and couldn't help but smile at the way his Bocchan's hair stuck up in wayward spikes.

"Oh my, it seems as if you've been caught in a gale, Bocchan." The demon chuckled, reaching out and straightening the offending strands. Ciel gave a tiny scowl, but otherwise ignored his butler in favour of staring fixedly at the covered dish on the trolley, as if willing the lid to fly off by the force of his will alone. Sebastian poured his Bocchan's tea, taking slightly more time than usual, and nearly laughed aloud at the offended glower he received in response. He set the tea down on the desk, making room by neatly stacking the scattered papers with an almost absent hand, before turning to the covered dish. Ciel sat straighter in his chair, interested to see what gorgeous confection his butler saw fit to present him with. The lid was removed, and the plate gently deposited in front of him.

"For your snack, Bocchan… A slice of Devil's Food Cake." Sebastian grinned like a Cheshire cat, watching his Bocchan admire the chocolate cake with the richest of chocolate frosting. He presented the earl with a fork, and watched as Ciel took his first bite. As Ciel's mouth closed over the fork, he couldn't help but close his eyes and take the time to appreciate the light chocolate sponge contrasted by the thick, creamy frosting. He sighed, once again delighted by yet another of Sebastian's delicious creations, though he'd never admit it aloud.

"Barely acceptable." He sniffed, though in truth it was the most delicious thing Sebastian had ever made for him, and the taste of it spread a warm feeling of contentment through him. Though, as he saw the fond smile cross Sebastian's face, he suspected his butler knew the truth. Ciel looked away from his butler, busying himself with the rest of his treat. Sebastian continued straightening the earl's desk, whisking away the plate that had quickly been cleared of even the smallest crumb. Ciel attempted to maintain his indifferent scowl, however his eyes widened in surprise as Sebastian extended his arm and gently stroked his Bocchan's delicate jaw, leaning until their faces nearly touched.

"You really should smile more often, Bocchan. It's your second cutest expression, after all. Although," He smirked, watching Ciel's lips part in surprise as a blush stole across his cheeks. "your current expression is by far your most appealing." He winked at the now crimson Ciel, before sauntering out of the study, trolley in tow.

As the door shut behind his devilish butler, Ciel was left to wonder how to calm his rapidly beating heart.


End file.
